


Miriam joins a Fan Club Subscription

by DropofaDream



Series: The "Apply for Smash Today" Collection [1]
Category: Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Kirby (Video Games), Persona 5, Super Smash Brothers, Warioware
Genre: Apply for Smash Today, Coping, Healing, New goal in life, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropofaDream/pseuds/DropofaDream
Summary: Spoilers to Bloodstained Ritual of the Night ahead!After the events of Ritual of the Night, Johannes discovers Miriam's secret membership to a fan club following an individual watching a tournament found across Time and Space.Fan Club based on a Fire Emblem Three House meme by Erica Lindbeck.
Relationships: Miriam/Dimitri
Series: The "Apply for Smash Today" Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101530
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Miriam joins a Fan Club Subscription

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a One Shot Crossover Fanfiction based on a silly meme from Fire Emblem Three Houses. Miriam's English VA is Erica Lindbeck. Futaba and Ashley from Warioware share the same VA as well.
> 
> This one shot does not guarantee Miriam will make it into Smash Bros. It is for comedy purposes.
> 
> For reference of the story Johannes reads, check this link right here.
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/ericalindbeck/status/1154497789641949184

**Miriam joins a Fan Club Subscription**

**Or...**

**Miriam applies for a Smash Invite**

It has been three weeks since the Hell hold was sent back to the condemned realm whence it came. On a Galleon ride back to home, a young man wearing spectacles walks around the bottom of the ship. He is looking for someone.

“Miriam? Huh... she isn't down here. She normally comes down here to train her kick skills. Maybe she's in her cabin.”

The young man walks up the stairs and heads to his friend's cabin. He ponders to himself.

“Since the events three weeks ago, she appears to be in good spirits. I wonder what caught her attention.”

He arrives at the door and knocks on it.

“Miriam?” He notices the door is unlocked. He sighed disappointed. “She forgot to lock the door to her cabin again. I better remind her... again. Miriam? Are you in here?”

He walks inside and looks around. The cabin is empty saved for some open envelopes and a bundle of papers with drawn images with words kept in each box. They sit on her desk. The young man walks over to the desk.

“What's this?” He looks at the letters on the desk, picks up one of the letters and reads them. “A letter... from someone named... Sakura... Futaba? Wait... has Miriam been in contact with someone? What's this all about? Hmm...”

He reads the letter. The following is printed:

_Dear Miriam,_

_Thank you for joining the Dimitri Love Fan Club. We hope you enjoy the stories about love for Dimitri written by our humorous writer, Erica. Due to Byleth’s recent addition to Smash Bros, it has come to our attention that Garreg Mach Monastery will be one of the stages added to the tournaments. The following visitors watching the match from the Monastery will be in attendance:_

_\- The house Leaders: Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude_  
_\- From the Black Eagles: Petra and Dorothea_  
_\- From the Blue Lions: Dedue and Ingrid_  
_\- From the Golden Deer: Hilda and Lorenz_  
_\- From the Church of Seiros: Rhea, Seteth, and Flayn_

_According to the information discovered by Ashley and Redd, Dimitri will be watching the matches from the steps of the Garreg Mach entrance. He will be accompanied by his right hand man Dedue and one of his old friends from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, Ingrid. As of present time, any chance to see him would be to receive an invitation to join Smash._

_After speaking with the founding twelve fighters, it is required to send to Super Smash Bros an Smash application, Cover Letter, References, Experience list, and Fighter's history._

_Many will apply. Only a few will be chosen. We wish you the best in applying as a Fighter. Good luck in getting into Smash Bros._

_Sakura Futaba_

The young man looked at the letter confused.

“ 'Smash Bros'? What is Miriam doing? What is this ‘Fan Club’ she joined?”

He then took noticed to the bundle of bonded papers next to the letter. He picked up the bundle and read the story sitting on Miriam’s desk.

“ 'Me and Dimitri'? What is this?”

He read the story carefully. The following was printed on each page in the form of a graphic novel. On the first page was a beautiful woman sitting an arm chair with her left face cheek resting in her left hand. What follows is akin to a soap opera.

_I can see it now....it’s raining.... I haven’t see my husband Dimitri in months. My beautiful, two eyed husband. How I missed him so. A boom of thunder muffles the sound of my front door crashing open. I turn. It’s him. But....not....him...at the same time. He lets his lance drop to the ground with a heavy thud. It makes a sort of....thudding.....sound._

_“My wife” he breathes._

_“Mah hubz” I chortle._

_“There’s something different about you Dmitri.....but I can’t place it.....wha-“ I stop suddenly. I’ve figured it out._

_“It’s....my eye, Ericamywife....I’ve....lost one of my eyes” Dimitri looks down at the ground, sadly. “I know how much you loved mah eyes....can u still love me as I am?”_

_I get up from my big ass armchair, smiling as I approach my manz. My hot, sexy, silly manz._

_“You dummy” I sigh as I feel his furs. They’re wet. Well....all of him is wet ‘cause it was raining outside._

_“I would love u even if u had no eyes”_

_“Plus....eyepatches are....kinda my thing” I whisper into his eyepatch._

_“It’s cold...but how? I’m wearing so many clothes...” Dimitri trails off, shaking his head confusedly....like something a confused person would do._

_“That’s because you were in the rain, silly. You’re all wet. Here....let’s get you washed off. I’ll lay out your Pikachu kigurumi”_

The young man put the papers down dumbfounded. He had trouble figuring out what he just read. He looked at the date on the recent letter and the story sent to her.

“What the? Miriam subscribed to this... while we were back at the village? This is surprising. I didn't think Dominique would advertise this while our world was in danger. Then again, she did endear herself to us and used us... I wonder if Miriam joined to... cope... with what happened to Gebel, Alfred, and... Zangetsu.”

He placed the papers back on her desk and calmly walked out of her cabin. He made his way to the top deck of the ship. There he saw a slightly crystal skinned young woman dressed in a blue dress talking to what appeared to be a pink marshmallow riding a bright star. He sat on the star looking at the large envelope she gave him.

“Thank you for taking the time to talk to me, Kirby. Please give this to the host as soon as you get back to the tournament. Also, please give my regards to everyone being there. Even Prince Dimitri.”

The pink creature smiled at her while holding the envelope. He waved at her.

“Poyo!”

The young man watched as the pink creature flew off on the glowing star into the horizon. The young man ran over to Miriam. 

“Miriam!”

Miriam turned around to the young man.

“Hey Johannes. What's up?”

“There you are. I noticed you weren't training at the bottom of the ship. So I went looking for you. Are you okay? What was that thing you were talking to?”

“I've never been better. Oh... who was I talking to? That was Kirby. He’s one of the 12 veterans in Smash Bros. Were you scared that I disappeared?”

“Actually, I was checking on you to see how you were doing. It's been three weeks since we left the village. How are you holding up?”

“I’m doing fine. As much as I miss Gebel, I realized that I have to carry on. He would have wanted it this way. Alfred and Zangetsu would think the same.”

“I understand how you feel. Though, are you sure about this?”

“It'll be for fun, Johannes.” She smiled. “You should come along and watch a match with me. I heard that there is a world full of fighters from different parts of Time and Space that join to celebrate history in the making. I also heard that they have two Vampire Hunters in their Roster right now.”

“But what happens if you get accepted? What then?”

“Then I will cleave the moon. No... that's what Zangetsu would have said. I need to work on my Trailer entrance. Can you help me with that?”

“I'll do everything in my power Miriam.” He said with a gentle smile.

“Not long ago, I heard that the one called the One Wing Angel descended into battle. I hope I can get in.”

“A One Wing Angel? Oh dear. I guess we better get to work. Let's do this Miriam... Together.”

_Fin._


End file.
